


treasure hunt

by minouribia



Series: October Prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minouribia/pseuds/minouribia
Summary: Emma loses to her baby brother and Regina is forced to console her. In her own special way.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: October Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	treasure hunt

Okay, so maybe she didn’t end up winning the family treasure hunt like she said she would. 

Big deal. She’s an adult, she can handle losing. 

Her ego has gone through _much_ worse over the years. Losing to a child could never compare to, for instance, last year when she lost a fight to her mother of all people. 

Whoever said Snow White was retired from banditry seriously needs an arrow shoved up their—

“Pout any harder and your face is going to freeze like that,” says Regina, curled up under a blanket. She sits in the chair beside the couch with a book in her hands, completely unbothered by the world. 

“How do you know I’m pouting? You’re not even looking at me.” 

“I can feel your petulance from here.” 

Emma rolls her eyes, sinking deeper into the couch. “You don’t have to be so mean about it. I tried really hard.” She did. She even trained a little for it. “It’s not my fault Neal is a cheater.” 

“He did not cheat, Emma. I’d say he’s a little bit of a genius, in fact. Nowhere in the rules did it state that the items had to be specifically the ones hidden. It simply said you had to retrieve those items.” 

“Oh, so now you’re on his side?” Emma scoffs.

Betrayal.

By her own wife, no less. 

“I’m on nobody's side. I told you all from the start that I thought this idea was stupid, did I not?” 

She did. Multiple times. 

Sometimes without any prompting like the time she made an off-handed comment in the middle of a budget meeting. 

Midas was very confused at the time. He still is if their conversation last week's cat incident is anything to go by. 

“That’s besides the point. I’m your wife. Aren’t you supposed to be automatically on my side when it comes to stuff like this?” 

“Do you want me to call your six year old brother a terrible cheating liar? Is that what you’re saying.” 

Emma hesitates, probably for a moment too long, before saying, “No. That’s probably a bad idea.” 

“Good girl.” 

“I’m not a dog.”

“Could have fooled me, dearest.” Emma’s pout returns with a vengeance. “Oh, would you stop that.”

Regina stands, sighing as if she’s committing the most difficult task in the history of manual labor, and moves beside Emma with both items in hand. She throws the blanket over the both of them which is something Emma can’t say she minds. 

Regina has a tendency to keep the temperature in the house refrigerator cold. If she doesn’t get murdered by her wife, she might die from hypothermia one of these days. 

Especially if Regina keeps hoarding the entire blanket at night. 

“Such a child,” Regina mutters under her breath, moving even closer. Finally after gluing herself to Emma’s side, she lets out a content sigh. She opens her book back to the page she left off on, resuming her story. 

Watching Regina read is always a gift. She has no idea if her wife is even aware, but Regina has a tendency to silently mouth along to the words on the page. As if she was acting out every line of every character. 

It’s extremely endearing, honestly. Especially when she gets even more lost in the pages and does the matching facial expressions. 

And it’s in this moment that Emma comes to a groundbreaking realization to end all realizations. 

“Actually, I think I’m okay with not winning the treasure hunt now,” she says. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Emma turns to look at Regina, her face grave. “I think the real treasure is the wives we married along the way.” 

Regina stares at her for one long, uncomprehending minute.

And then it catches up with her.

She laughs, clearly against her will, and playfully nudges Emma. “That’s cheesy even for you.” 

“What can I say? You bring it out in me.”


End file.
